¿Si yo fuera tu?
by Unloved person
Summary: Que bueno que no soy tu. No imagino una vida como mercenario, y mucho menos, una vida sin mi mercenario.


Disclaimer: SSBB no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo, si fuese mío, créanme, el IkeMarth ya se hubiera hecho, además, tendría mi propio Marth TT^TT

Que bueno que no soy tu.

Una tranquila mañana en la Mansión Smash, me encontraba yo, escuchando las tonterías diarias de mis compañeros. Samus y Falcon peleaban, Kirby comía un sofá, Zelda escuchaba a Peach, Fox y Falco hablaban, Link jugaba wii con Pit apoyándolo, Ness y Lucas jugaban con una pelota, Meta kgnith miraba por la ventana, Mario y Luigi competían por ver quien comía más, Bowser, Ganondorf y Wario trataban de matarse con la mirada, Yoshi dormía en el suelo junto con Jigglypuff, Pikachu estaba sobre mis piernas y Ike jugaba con mi cabello.

- Tienes cabello de niña.- murmuró Ike.

- Nadie dijo que lo tocaras y no pedí tu opinión.- respondí molesto. El solo soltó una pequeña risa.

Regresé a mi tarea de jugar con pikachu, estaría bien, mientras no me lanzara una descarga eléctrica.

De repente, sin ser previsto, Link saltó emocionado, pisó la cola de Yoshi, este pateó a Jigglypuff la cual se enfureció y comenzó a lanzar golpes a todos lados, uno de ellos dio a Mario, que salió volando hasta Zelda, que por el golpe lanzó la taza de té, que calló en Luigi, corrió y me pateó provocando la caída de Pikachu que se molestó y lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica que para nuestra mala suerte, nos dio a todos.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Gritó Master Hand entrando a la habitación.

- Master Hand ¿Esta enfermo del estomago? Suena como si lo estuviera.- apuntó Ness rápidamente.

- ¿Master Hand tiene estómago?.- preguntó Lucas.- Porque es una mano…

- ¡¿MASTER HAND ES UNA MANO?!.- gritó Link. Pobre iluso.- ¡Ah! ¡Master Hand me está viendo feo!

- ¿Y cómo sabes que te ve si no tiene ojos?.- preguntó Lucas nuevamente.

- Master Hand ¿Cómo es que es una mano gigante?.- preguntó Ness.

- Pues… Cuando mamá mano y papá mano se quieren mucho…- comenzó a explicar Master Hand.

- ¡Suficiente!.- grité.- ¡no les diga eso! ¡Son niños!

- ¿Algún día lo aprenderán no?.- dijo Ganondorf.

- ¡Tiene 13 años!.- aseguré.

- ¡Ya está grande! ¡Hay que decírselo!.- gritó Ganondorf.

- ¡Pero no en mi presencia!

- ¡Ya basta!.- dijo Master Hand.

- ¡AH!.- gritó Link.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Ike.

- ¡No prende el wii!.- empezó a llorar dramáticamente.- ¡¡Y NO LO GUARDÉ!!

Todos se estremecieron por ese grito, seguramente se había escuchado hasta Altea.

-.

Saria: ¿Qué fue eso?

Navi: Sonó como Link…

Saria: Seguro cometió una estupidez…

Navi: Sabía que debía ir con él.

-.

Si algo era Link aparte de valiente, era dramático y torpe.

- Eh…

- Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Al fin había llegado al templo del tiempo!.- se quejó.

Y sin esperarlo, se apagó todo, Pikachu nuevamente brincó a mis piernas.

- Bien se fue la luz, ahora piensen algo con que pasar el tiempo.- avisó Master Hand saliendo. En ese momento entraban pokemon trainer (aún no cedía en decirnos su nombre) y Lucario.

- ¡Aey! ¿Qué les pasó a todos?.- preguntó pokemon trainer.

- Hubo… un accidente con pikachu.- respondió Mario encendiendo la chimenea.

- Ah.- ahora hubo silencio, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba al molesto grillito cliché.

- Oye Marth, ¿Ya viste?.- dijo Link señalando la pared.

- ¿Qué?.- pregunté volteando.

- ¡Mi dedo!.- estalló en risas. Solo él.

Al pasar unos segundos se calló. Ike se comenzó a reír repentinamente, ganando la atención de todos.

- Lo siento es solo que Link es un idiota.- dijo entre risas.

- Ah.- murmuré.

Samus, nos veía a mi y a Ike.

- Hey Marth, ¿Te imaginas como sería todo si Ike fuera tu?.- dijo ella.

- ¿Si Ike fuera yo?.- pregunté confundido.

- Si, si tu fueses el mercenario y Ike el príncipe, si el fuese educado y tu grosero…- Ike la interrumpió.

- vete al demonio Samus.

Fox comenzó a reír.

- Es gracioso imaginarlo.- dijo Falco.- mmm… veamos.

Se acercó a nosotros dos. A mi me quitó mi Tiara (Creo que se llama así…) y a Ike su banda.

- Hey…- se quejó Ike, al instante le puso mi Tiara y a mi su banda.- eh…

- ¡Oh Marth! Querido te ves tan tierno.- chilló Peach.

- Eh… ¿Ike?.- en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Ike, nunca lo había visto sonrojado… tal vez era porque estaba avergonzado… ¡pero se veía tan tierno!.

- Pero hay un problema.- dijo Zelda.

- ¿Cuál?.- preguntó Falco.

- Que no creo que Marth ¡pueda cargar semejante espada!

- Ragnell no es tan pesada como aparenta.- murmuró Ike aún avergonzado.

- ¿Ike?.- susurré cerca de el.

- Calla Mart… calla.- respondió en voz baja solo para mi.

- El príncipe Ike.- dijo Samus.- y el mercenario Marth.

- Bueno, a fin de cuentas, la vida de un príncipe es más fácil.- habló Ike.

- ¿Fácil? ¡Mi vida es más difícil que la tuya!.- respondí.

- Oh vamos, que tan difícil es mandar a las demás personas.

- Yo no hago eso. Es al contrario, me mandan a mi.- dije algo molesto.- No como tu, tu eres libre. Tu vida es fácil

- Mi vida no es fácil. ¡Tengo que entrenar muy duro!.

- Y yo tengo que aprender cualquier tontería que se les venga a la cabeza a los superiores, además ¡Yo también entreno muy duro!

- oh si, claro.- respondió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes usar los 32 cubiertos? No ¡a ti no te obligan a saberlo!.- comenté. (eh… en realidad no se cuantos son, pero 32 suena mal ¿verdad?)

- ¿Has pasado 18 horas entrenando sin descanso? No ¡a ti no te obligan!.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo durante largo rato.

Ya harto de la situación, me levanté y me quité su banda.

- Mi tiara.- le pedí.

Apenas me la dio salí de la habitación. Unos segundos después, el me siguió.

- Princesa…- habló él.

Lo ignoré, no quería comenzar otra batalla. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, que para mi enorme desgracia compartía con Ike.

Pasé mi mano por mis bolsillos, notando, que había olvidado mi llave adentro.

- Ike.- le llamé.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías abrir la puerta por favor?.- pregunté.- Olvidé mi llave dentro.

Me di la vuelta, y sin siquiera esperarlo, Ike me besó.

- Que bueno que yo no soy tu.-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Eh?

Abrió la puerta con algo de torpeza, estaba más ocupado besando mi cuello.

- Si yo fuera un príncipe, no me atrevería a hacer esto…- murmuró.

- Hn… Entonces… que bueno que yo no soy tu.- dije finalmente, antes de recostarme en la cama.

FIN

-.

Hujú, que vá, mi primer one-shot.

Quien lo diría xD.

Es malo lo sé, pero bueno, son las 3:00 a.m. y todo lo escribí en este rato, así que bueno…. Y ver imágenes IkeMarth a esta hora, mandó a volar mi imaginación, en realidad, no se en que pensaba cuando escribí esto… que vá.

¿Qué tan malo es?

Dejen un review! ^-^ ya si les gustó o no háganmelo saber!


End file.
